First Time: Verison II
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella’s first time, but with Carlisle instead of Edward. AU. Bella/Carlisle. Rating for sexual content. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Complete.


**First Time: Version II**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: M or NC-17

Pairing/s: Bella/Carlisle, mentions of Edward/Bella

Category: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers: Very slight for New Moon

Warnings: Sexual content

Summary: Bella's first time, but with Carlisle instead of Edward. AU.

A/N: Takes place in a universe similar to my 'If Only' one. Except that 'If Only' never took place, if that makes sense. Based off an idea had after waking up this morning. Told from Carlisle's POV.

She still has the nightmares, it's been months, but she still can't seem to shake them. It pains me when I have to work the midnight shifts at the hospital, leaving her alone.

Her screams finally break the silence of the dark room and I have no choice but to her rouse her from the hell that her brain has created for her.

"Bella?" I say gently, setting aside my book and shaking her lightly. She gasps as her eyes open and I take her in my arms. "It's okay," I soothe, rubbing her back. "Everything's okay, I am here."

"It was worse this time, Carlisle," she says and I notice that she's still trembling in my arms.

"I know, I know." She lays her head against my cold, hard shoulder.

I keep my arms around her for a few minutes, waiting for her breathing to even out. It never does, and I look down at her face, noticing for the first time that there are wet, salty tears flowing down her cheeks. "What's wrong, love?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and turns in my arms, clinging to me. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle," she gasps.

_Sorry?_ Sorry for what? I think. Edward's death? Did she still blame herself?

I sigh quietly as a thought crosses my mind. With my medical training I knew the chemistry of the human brain, and the hormones that are released with sexual arousal and orgasm. Hormones that would calm her and remove some of her emotional distress.

Edward had mentioned that Bella had asked him to give her sexual pleasure; I'd advised him as best I could. I had never done anything with a human, but I was more in touch with what remained of my human side than the rest of the family.

"Bella?" I ask, pulling her from the reverie she had gone into. She looks at me with the pain and sorrow still in her dark eyes. One of the barriers to human physical arousal was deep emotional stress, I realize and hope that it isn't too much.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

Surprised that she answered me, I look at her warily for a moment, weighing my decision, it would work, but I don't if Edward had actually acted on his plan, if not, that may make this a little harder. "Can you sleep?" I ask her.

"I don't want the dream to come back," her hand moves to my arm and she grips me tightly.

"What if I told you that I can take your fear of the dreams away, Bella, would you trust me?"

Her eyes get the slightest hint of brightness to them and I know that she'll be alright, whether or not I can do this for her. "I trust you Carlisle, with my life."

I smile slightly, and then turn serious. "Have you and Edward had intimate relations before?" I mentally remanded myself for being so professional, I probably sound as if I'm trying to take advantage of her.

She seems to be a little bit confused. "No," she whispers, "we…"

"Never had the chance?" I finish for her, she nods.

"Why?" Bella inquires after a moment.

I think for a second, wondering which would be the best way to go about this. "Certain things happen in your brain when you have an orgasm Bella," I noticed the slight tinge of color creep into her face. "It can take away emotional and some physical pain, temporally." I add. Her expression doesn't change. "Bella," I say, "it's been months, and nothing seems to work. It hurts me to see you in such pain, and I can't do anything about it…it's just a suggestion."

"Carlisle," she says, and I notice her voice is longer pained, although a bit hoarse. "I'm willing to try anything. As much as I miss him, I don't want to remember him in my nightmares."

I nod, and bend my head, my eyes meeting hers to evaluate her trust one more time before I gently capture her lips with mine.

It only takes Bella second before she responds, kissing me back eagerly. She parts her lips for me and I let my tongue slide into her mouth, tasting her. She groans quietly as I shift her in my arms, laying her flat on the bed.

Bella breaks the kiss and as I move my mouth to her neck, her hand threads into my hair, pulling slightly. I can hear and smell the blood rushing through her and I start to feel my arousal. Edward was right, I think, she does smell heavenly.

I feel her hands at my collar, pulling at the buttons on my dress shirt. I lift my head and kiss her again as Bella pushes the shirt off my shoulders. Her hands go to my chest and mine to the hem of her nightshirt.

Pulling away from the kiss, I removed her shirt, leaving Bella in only her panties. My hands went to her breasts and I began to gently rub and knead them. Bella let out a soft sigh and bent my head, taking her right nipple into my mouth. I flick my tongue against her and lightly suck. "Carlisle," she breathes and I feel her hand in my hair again, pushing me, wanting more. I bring my hand up to caress her other breast, pinching that nipple lightly.

"More please," Bella whimpers, her hips rising from the bed. The contact of her warm body against mine makes me growl quietly, and I know that I won't be able to take much more.

I reach for her panties, meeting her eyes to make sure that this is what she wants, Bella nods and I pull them down and off her. Moving back up to kiss her, I let my hand trail up her inner thigh, slowly making my way up.

Her hands are exploring my chest again; I sigh quietly as she pinches one of my nipples and return her pleasure by reaching up and putting pressure on her clit. Bella moans and arches, her body feels amazing against mine.

She reaches for my belt, her fingers working as quickly as humanly possible; she pulls at my pants and boxers, pushing them down my legs. Sighing at the relief of pressure, I kick them aside, and bring my mouth to hers, threading a hand through her soft hair.

I slide my fingers on my other hand along her soft folds, parting them slightly and letting my middle finger slip into her.

"Oh, Carlisle," Bella moans pulling out of our kiss and moving her hips against my hand. "Please." I press my thumb against her clit as I slide two more fingers into her heat, stretching her gently.

"Bella," I groan, my breath caressing her neck, as she clenches around my fingers once.

"I'm ready Carlisle," she says and I pull my head back to look at her.

"Okay," I reply, nodding and removing my hand from her.

I shift moving over her and positioning myself. Slowly I begin to push inside of her. It feels good, I'd never felt such warmth and softness, she feels like liquid silk. However, after only a few inches I felt the resistance.

Bella whimpered then and I couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or discomfort. "Bella?" I ask, concern now in my voice.

"It's okay Carlisle," she assures me, although her voice is barely a whisper and her eyes are closed. "Just do it all in one thrust. Please."

I look at her warily before capturing her lips in loving kiss and thrusting deeply into her. "Oh!" Bella cries out, arching her body into mine.

I keep still inside her as her head comes to rest on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Bella," I whisper, soothingly caressing her back.

"It's okay," she whispers, "move please." And then thrusts her hips against mine.

I pull back and slowly push back in. Bella whimpers with every thrust and I move my hand to her clit. "Yes," she moans. "Oh, Carlisle." I increase my pressure and tempo and her moans get louder.

Within seconds she cries out my name and her muscles spasm around me. I groan as I can feel my release coming. Just as her orgasm subsides, I am granted mine.

After a moment she collapses against me and I gently pull out of her. "Are you alright Bella?"

"Yes," she breathes, still trying to catch her breath. "I feel better now."

"Good," I say, smiling slightly and pulling her tightly against me, never to let go.


End file.
